setting sail coming home
by oldyeller
Summary: fighbird X exkaiser, super fluffy spoilers for the end of fighbird you have been warned!


Dash max yawned, bored already. He'd been assigned the graveyard shift on the arrivals docking wing for insubordination. Really, how was he supposed to know what the human lyrics were saying on his cassettes? He was trying to actually learn things about earth culture the hard way, and music seemed to be important to all beings. Besides, Exkaiser's little kid friend had given him these, and they seemed reliable. KidzuBop. He hadn't meant for the playing of said music to start a brawl (that he was in the middle) of when someone called the band stupid.

The yellow mech scribbled down designations and frames as the visitors passed. If they were energy type, it was required they take on a modifiable frame to suit their time as an enforcing officer. It put everyone on the same level, as well. He'd already scolded some tired energies for drifting by without one. Dash max sighed, offlining his optics and counting down the minutes. The few that were returning at this time were all checked in. He was almost done the shift, about to hand it off to someone else, when some other mechs came his way.

"Designation and rank," Dash Max muttered, not bothering to online his optics.

"Good to see you again, Dash Max!"

The yellow mech jumped at the voice, banging his foot on the edge of his desk and cursing. He onlined his optics to look at the group of mecha before him, the one in front grinning cheerfully.

"Oh." Dash Max blinked a bit before smirking. "And what took you so long? Expected you back a while ago." He tapped in data on a screen in front of him, and waved the ragtag group off. "I've got you all covered, so get outta here. You owe me one though!"

The happy mech nodded, before running down the hall. His team watched after him, some shaking their heads, some looking relieved.

"He talked the whole way back huh?" the yellow mech grinned, leaning back in his chair. Boss'd be in for a surprise.

Exkaiser was tired. He had been busy training a lot of new academy recruits alongside Sky Max. The majority of them were insufferable, obnoxious little things, and even the blue mech was losing his patience with them. They had been practicing evasive techniques, and he'd been throwing most of them around all day. One in particular was three times his own size. There was one in the group that actually had a chance at making it to a squad, a blue fighter, but the rest were too rowdy.

Collapsing onto his berth, Exkaiser flickered his optics. He could see the stars above him, maps he had drawn out. There was a photograph over where Earth would have been placed, a tiny picture of Kouta and Mario. It had been about two years since he had last seen them, and he wondered if perhaps they looked different. When did little humans grow? Exkaiser sighed and rolled onto his side, arching his back and listening to the plates click in place. He smiled at the thought of a slightly older Kouta, wondering if he would be tall, or as short as his father was. Maybe he still wanted to be an astronaut! Exkaiser would be thrilled for that.

He was preparing his systems for recharge when a knock sounded at the door. The lion-chested mech groaned softly and sat up. His joints ached and he was tired. Whoever was at the door had better have a good reason to bother him. Exkaiser moved through his quarters and opened the door, prepared to terrify any young cadet that it might be.

"If it's anything involving assignments, you can go and bother Sky-…m-max…?" Exkaiser trailed off, optics flashing curiously.

The taller mech smiled happily back at him, servos behind his back politely. "Hello sempai," Fighbird grinned, shuffling on his pedes. "My mission was a success."

Exkaiser gaped, rebooting his optics twice before shaking his helm. Fighbird was still there, still smiling. Oh. Not a dream. He didn't have a chance to say anything before being tackled by the other mech, Fighbird tucking his helm in between Exkaiser's neck and shoulder. Exkaiser's arms wrapped around the mech as he stumbled backward, and he felt Fighbird vent softly.

"You didn't miss me too much, right, Exkaiser?" The jet mech soothed, and Exkaiser's surprise broke.

"Oh, not too much no. Just every second of every day," he replied, reaching to shut the door. It had been a long time since he had had to move holding another, but he managed it. Walking Fighbird over he caused them to ungracefully fall back onto the couch. Fighbird settled atop his chest and Exkaiser smiled up at him, linking their servos. Fighbird sighed and nuzzled at his chin affectionately, optics dim.

"I missed you too, sempai," he admitted, shifting his weight to press closer. Exkaiser leaned in to kiss the tip of his helm brim, and he smiled goofily. "It was hard not looking to you for advice."

"Your mission is complete," Exkaiser rumbled softly, leaning his face closer. "You no longer need my advice. You've become a fine officer, and a perfect ambassador for the cause of galactic peace."

Instead of talking, Fighbird closed the space between them with another kiss, this time on Exkaiser's lip plates. The compliments were not nearly as intoxicating as Exkaiser's presence. His energy form was overjoyed to feel Exkaiser's warm aura surrounding it. He broke the kiss to nuzzle at Exkaiser's nose, the other mech smiling calmly at him. Exkaiser's engine purred idly, and the vibration of it hummed through Fighbird's frame. The jet mech leaned down for more kisses and was not refused, Exkaiser nibbling at his lower lip. His hands rubbed Fighbird's helm fins tenderly, and the other mech sighed into their slow, leisurely kiss. Sometimes one would break the kiss to chuckle, or mumble something, but really they just lay there, enjoying the company they had so long waited for. After a few moments, Fighbird sat back, smiling softly.

"Sempai, can I ask you something?" he murmured shyly, shifting as Exkaiser sat up curiously on his elbow joints.

"Yes, Fighbird?"

"I love you. You know, right?"

Exkaiser's optics flickered, but he nodded slowly, worry cutting into his circuits. "I do," he answered evenly, but his helm tilted. "Fighbird?"

The jet mech looked down, conflicted, before glancing back up and continuing. "And I know you love me." He nuzzled his nose against Exkaiser's affectionately. "I want to stay here, with you. I truly do." He paused again, guilt on his features.

Blinking, Exkaiser cleared his intakes. "But?"

The jet mech hesitated, but went on. "But there is a family on earth that, I feel, needs me there."

Exkaiser tensed, his optics flared. "You want… to return to earth?"

"Yes, sempai. With your permission."

Aura burning ferociously, Exkaiser looked to the side a moment. Earth was so, so far away. He too had fallen in love with the small planet, the friends he had made. They were still there when he had to come back to base. And now, Fighbird would be gone again, for an undisclosed amount of time. But to keep him here, would be selfish. And If Exkaiser had a hunch, the way Fighbird felt for his earth comrades was most likely exactly how he himself thought about Kouta and Mario.

Fighbird, concerned by the silence, leaned closer. "Sempai?"

"You do not need my permission, to return to where you are needed," Exkaiser sighed, looking back at Fighbird as his energy calmed. "Earth is a kind planet. If I was not needed here, I too would return. As it is… I need to train the young ones here. I need to stay." He smiled sadly at the jet mech, his once student. "Just as much as you need to go back."

Fighbird wrapped his arms behind Exkaiser's helm, pressing as close as possible. "I knew you would understand. I'll stay here for the week, and then prepare to go back." He paused, kissing Exkaiser's forehelm apologetically. "I'm sorry. I wish I could be here, as well as there. But Kenta and Haruka… and the Professor..."

Exkaiser placed a finger on the jet mech's lips, shushing him and smiling. "I only ask that if I visit, I stay with you," he whispered. "And maybe that, for the next few days, we spend all that time together."

"I think I would like that, Exkaiser."

Holding Fighbird against himself, Exkaiser mumbled into his audials three words that Fighbird repeated without hesitation. "I love you."


End file.
